There is little information concerning the pharmacodynamics of various cannabinoids in laboratory animals or man. Pharmacological activities as well as toxicity of cannabinoids cannot be adequately defined until we have a better understanding of these parameters. The purpose of the proposed research is to study the teratogenicity and toxicity of cannabinoids. The objective of this work is to obtain a fundamental understanding of morphological, biochemical, and physiological alterations produced by cannabinoids. The work to be undertaken in the present proposal will be directed toward the study of toxicity, teratogenicity, placental transfer, and maternal and fetal distribution of cannabinoids. Women in the childbearing age may be exposed to cannabinoids. There is, however, a scarcity of information about placental transfer and teratogenic potential of cannabinoids. A contribution to the answer may be derived from experiments of defined exposure of mammals, mainly laboratory animals to various cannabinoids. The proposed research program will compare - 1) embryocidal and embryopathic actions of cannabinoids; 2) interaction of teratogenic cannabinoids with other drugs and chemicals; 3) the toxicity of cannabinoids and the effect of interaction with other drugs on their toxicity; 4) the effect of cannabinoids on detoxification mechanisms. The pharmacological studies will be directed toward a study of the affects of cannabinoids on drug metabolizing and liver detoxification systems. It is anticipated that the information derived from these studies will provide a better understanding of the pharmacology, toxicology and detoxification of cannabinoids.